Crickets
by Scyrie
Summary: A certain blonde Russian goes to visit his friend China


China sat alone in his house, reading a book about Spanish cuisine and cuddling a large stuffed panda in his lap. Russia, who happened to be strolling by, knocked on China's door, smiling as usual.

"China!" he called, continuing to knock on the door. "I have vodka and sunflower I found on walk here! May in come in?"

The raven jumped at least a foot off the ground, wondering who could be visiting him, and then eventually registered the blonde Russian's voice. "Oh, come in, aru!" he called, putting on a smile. The blonde had trotted in only a few seconds later, setting the sunflower down on a table. Meandering to China, he gets down on his hands and knees, licking the smaller man's cheek as a greeting, clearly having just had a 'bit' of the vodka.

Shuddering, China blushed a dark pink, hugging his panda to his chest. Trying to retain his smile, he glanced over at Russia, mostly used to his drinking habits. "S-so, what have you been up to today, Ivan, aru?"

Russia shrugged, twirling China's ponytail in his fingers. Tilting his head, he smiled like usual at the panda-lover. "Oh, no much, Yao…"

Playing with his panda's ears, China blinks at Russia, wondering what to say. After a bit, he finally gets out, "Well, make yourself comfortable, aru!"

Seconds after he said those words, China regretted them, as Russia stretched out with his head and arms on China's folded legs. Looking up at his 'friend', Russia gave the other an innocent smile. "If you say so."

Blushing a light pink, China cleared his throat and continued smiling, almost worriedly. "U-um, well feel free to eat or take a shower, I don't mind, aru…" he said.

Russia quietly laughed at China's worried smile, closing his eyes happily. "You don't need to be worried with me, China, I do not bite."

China cuddled his panda to the side of his face, slightly pouting down at the blonde. "…well, alright, aru…"

Playfully, Russia clicked his teeth at China, grinning. "Unless, of course, I am asked."

The raven blushed a light pink, pressing his nose into the back of the panda's head. Deciding to topic-hop, he nervously laughs. "I just know you've been running short on a few essentials lately, so please, anything here is yours, aru."

Laughing quietly once more, Russia shrugged, absentmindedly caressing China's inner thigh. "I have my vodka, so I am oki-doki~!" he chimed.

China shuddered, stiffening up and hiding a dark blush. "…o-okay, Ivan, aru…"

Russia blinked up at China, tilting his head. Furrowing his eyebrows out of confusion, he asked, "What is wrong, Yao?"

Clearing his throat, China nervously smiles. "…o-oh nothing, Ivan, aru…! I just… your hand is u-um…" the raven stuttered out, stumbling over his words as Russia's hand climbed further and further up his leg.

The blonde tilted his head, blinking once more. "My hand…?" he asked slowly. After a bit, he realized where his hand was and pulled it away. Looking away guiltily, he fiddles with his scarf. "I apologize, China…"

Giggling nervously, China smiled again, trying to reassure the blonde who resembled a kicked puppy. "I-it's fine, aru…" After a rather long, awkward silence, China finally decided to speak up again, hugging his panda. "By the way, don't kill any crickets while you're here, okay, aru?"

"No cricket killing?" the bigger man asked, clearly confused.

China nodded, staring at Russia seriously. "Crickets are sacred in my culture, aru," he explained.

Russia rolled his eyes, but nodded, moving to nuzzle into China's stomach cutely. "Oki-doki, no killing of crickets."

Grinning, China shifted himself onto his side and hugged Russia tightly around his neck, giggling happily. "Thank you, Russia, aru~!" Staying like that for a few minutes, he finally noticed Russia's silence and tilted his head. "What is wrong, Ivan, aru?" he questioned.

"Nothing, Yao, you just never hug me," the blonde responded, shyly resting his hands on China's lower back.

"Well you never refrain from killing things, aru," China retorted.

"Can I get reward in turn?" Russia prodded, smiling adorably at China.

Blinking a few times, China innocently tilts his head. "…I don't understand… what do you mean, aru?"

Russia almost giggles at China's reaction, propping up on his elbows and pressing their lips together. China immediately blushes a dark pink, widening his eyes and softly squeaking. He didn't fight the kiss, actually, he returned it, and the blonde instantly noticed.

Grinning as he pulled away, Russia cocked his head to one side at the raven. "You like kissing Ivan?"

Pouting, as he'd been found out, China just barely nods. "Yes…"

Russia giggles under his breath. "Ivan likes kissing Yao, too!" he joyously says, pressing their lips together once more.


End file.
